


Warm Afternoons and Honey Cake

by mistalucilfer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, nothing but fluff, they're soft, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistalucilfer/pseuds/mistalucilfer
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo being soft in their kitchen.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Kudos: 6





	Warm Afternoons and Honey Cake

Kurapika Kurta leaned against the kitchen counter, palms flat against the cool stone as he skimmed a cookbook, looking for something to bake. Nothing special was happening, but cookies and cakes don’t really ever need to be for anything special, do they?  
His diligent search was interrupted by a pair of arms snaking around his waist and planting a soft kiss to his cheek. Chrollo.

He turned his head to look at his lover, his eyes met with a smile. Kurapika flushed the tiniest bit, He couldn’t help it. He always blushed when Chrollo got affectionate.

“Hello dearest.” Chrollo said quietly. His voice was impossibly sweet, as always when they spoke. Kurapika could feel his tousled black hair resting against his cheek.  
“Hi..” Kurapika replied, nuzzling his nose into Chrollo’s hair, inhaling the mint scent. His hands came up to hold onto Chrollo’s arms, leaning back into his chest, the safest place he knew of.

“What are you going to make?” Chrollo asked, glancing at the cookbook, abandoned on the counter.  
“I can’t decide, what do you want?” Kurapika turned around in his arms, facing Chrollo and crossing his arms around Chrollo’s neck.  
“I don’t care. I’ll love anything you make.” He kissed Kurapika’s forehead, “but that honey cake you make does sound really good.”

“Don’t you always ask for that?” Kurapika questioned, but he knew the answer.  
Chrollo just smiled and captured Kurapika’s lips in a gentle kiss. He loved when things were like this. Soft and passionate.

Chrollo’s tongue swiped along Kurapika’s bottom lip and that’s when he pulled away, “I’m not really in the mood for that, sorry baby.” His hand came up to card through Chrollo’s soft hair.  
“That’s fine.” He knelt forward to touch his forehead to Kurapika’s, “Do you want any help with the cake?”

“That’d be nice, but haven’t you said you don’t know how to bake?” 

“I’ll learn just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah chrollo didn't help lmao, he just stood with pika holding him while he did all the baking :)
> 
> tysm for reading!


End file.
